Armin Meiwes
Armin Meiwes (December 1st, 1961 - ) is a German man who achieved international notoriety for killing and eating a voluntary victim whom he had found via the Internet. Because of his acts, Meiwes is also known as the Rotenburg Cannibal or Der Metzgermeister ("The Master Butcher"). His main occupation was working as a computer repair technician. Killing and cannibalism Looking for a willing volunteer, Meiwes posted an advertisement on the website The Cannibal Cafe, whose disclaimer mentions the distinction between reality and fantasy. Meiwes's post stated that he was "looking for a well-built 18- to 30-year-old to be slaughtered and then consumed" Bernd Jürgen Brandes, an engineer from Berlin, then answered the advertisement. Many other people responded to the advertisement, but backed out; Meiwes did not attempt to force them to do anything against their will. The two made a videotape when they met on 9 March 2001 in Meiwes' home, in the small town of Rotenburg, showcasing Meiwes amputating Brandes' penis (with his agreement) and the two men attempting to eat it together. Brandes initially insisted that Meiwes attempt to bite his penis off. This did not work, and ultimately, Meiwes used a knife to remove Brandes' appendage. Brandes apparently tried to eat some of his own penis raw but could not, because it was too tough and, as he put it, "chewy". Meiwes then fried the penis in a pan with salt, pepper, wine, and garlic; he then fried it with some of Brandes' fat, but by then it was too burnt to be consumed. He then chopped the penis up into chunks and fed it to his dog. According to journalists who saw the video (which has not been made public), Brandes may already have been too weakened from blood loss. Meiwes read a Star Trek book for three hours, while Brandes lay bleeding in the bath. Meiwes apparently gave him large quantities of alcohol and painkillers, twenty sleeping pills and a bottle of schnapps, kissed him and finally killed him in a room that he had built in his house for this purpose. After stabbing Brandes to death in the throat, he hung the body on a meat hook and tore chunks of flesh from it; he even tried to grind the bones to use as flour. The whole scene was recorded on the two-hour videotape. Meiwes ate the body over the next 10 months, storing body parts in his freezer under pizza boxes and consuming up to 20 kilograms (44 lb) of the flesh. Arrest, trial, and conviction of manslaughter Meiwes was arrested in December 2002, after a college student in Innsbruck phoned the police after seeing new advertisements for victims and details about the killing on the Internet. Investigators searched his home and found body parts and the videotaped killing. On January 30th, 2004; Meiwes was convicted of manslaughter and sentenced to eight years in prison. The case attracted considerable media attention and led to a debate over whether Meiwes could be convicted at all, given that Bernd Jürgen Brandes had voluntarily and knowingly participated in the act. Meiwes has admitted what he did, and expressed regret for his actions. He added he wanted to write a book of his life story with the aim of deterring anyone who wants to follow his steps. Websites dedicated to Meiwes have appeared, with people advertising for willing victims. "They should go for treatment, so it doesn't escalate like it did with me", said Meiwes. While in prison, Meiwes has since become a vegetarian. He believes there are over 800 cannibals in Germany. Category:List Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Living Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Modern Villains Category:Important Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Affably Evil Category:Perverts Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarians Category:European Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable